happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milkin' It
Milkin' It is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighth of the second season, and thirty-fifth overall. HTF Episode Description Things are not as simple as they seem down on the farm. Lifty and Shifty make off with Lumpy's cow, only to get tangled up in some electrifying events. This episode is sure to set off some sparks! Plot Lifty and Shifty, during their cow heist. Hey! Haven't we seen this before?]]and Shifty are seen running out of a barnyard, carrying a cow, while Lumpy the farmer shouts and chases after them. The thieving brothers toss the cow into a hot air balloon, untie the anchor (rope), and fly away with their prize. Lumpy grabs onto the rope hanging down from the balloon, only to get dragged across the ground. His farm clothes are torn off, his stomach gets scraped, and he is dragged through the circular opening of the pivot the balloon was tied to. This tears the skin off the upper half of Lumpy's body and compresses the size of his body, killing him. Lifty and Shifty tease and laugh at Lumpy, but they then turn to find that the balloon is headed straight for a power line. A bird lands on the power line and is instantly vaporized, leading Lifty and Shifty to lighten the load of the balloon to float above the wire to avoid being vaporized. They begin by throwing multiple heavy objects out of the balloon. This doesn't have any meaningful effect however and the balloon is still on a direct course for the power line. Lifty and Shifty begin to debate on who has to milk the cow to lighten it. Eventually, Lifty begins milking the cow while Shifty pours the milk out of the balloon with a bucket. Eventually, the cow becomes emaciated and is out of milk, but they are still headed for the power line. Lifty shrugs, unsure of what to do, but Shifty has a devious plan to clear the power line. Shifty cold-heartedly throws Lifty out of the balloon, where he is gruesomely impaled on a pine tree through his mouth, spreading his organs on the branches like a Christmas tree. The balloon makes it over the power line, and Shifty begins jumping up and down in celebration. The basket he's jumping on breaks, however, causing Shifty to grab onto the cow's udders for dear life. Shifty sees that the balloon is headed for a fast-moving windmill, and because he is hanging below the basket, Shifty begins getting cut by the blades, shredding his entire lower body, making him scream and groan in pain. His intestines get caught on one of the blades, and his spinal cord is torn by his refusal to let go of the cow. Shifty accidentally lets go of the cow's udders and is spun around the windmill several times before he finally stops, dead. The cow gets out of the balloon, which lands nearby, and begins eating some grass. Before the episode ends, the cow's udder slightly swells up. Moral "Don't cry over spilled milk!" Deaths #Lumpy is mangled and compressed by a small hole he is dragged through. #A bird is electrocuted and vaporized by a power line. #Lifty is impaled on a tree after Shifty throws him out of the balloon, spreading his organs on the tree. #Shifty is cut in half and tossed about by a windmill. Injuries #Lumpy's body is dragged against the ground and he starts leaving a trail of blood. #Lifty and Shifty forcefully grab the cow's udders to remove milk and weight, making it scrawny. #Shifty grabs on to the cow's udders when the basket breaks. #Shifty's lower body is sliced by a windmill. #Shifty's spinal cord tears and extends due to his refusal to let go of the cow. Destruction * The hot air balloon's basket breaks after Shifty jumps in celebration. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 0% Goofs #Lumpy has more of a featuring role. #When Lifty and Shifty toss the cow into the basket, it is upside-down. In the next shot, it is standing upright. #The long trail of blood coming from Lumpy as he is being dragged against the ground disappears when he dies. #Lifty and Shifty's pupils repeatedly switch between being pac-man and circle shaped. ##When Lifty is dead, the pupil from the eye in his head is a circle, but the pupil on the eyeball on the tree is pac-man shaped. #When Lifty and Shifty notice they're getting closer to the electric line, even after completely milking the cow, their buckteeth are missing. #From the angle of which Lifty screams falling out of the air balloon, the power cable isn't visible. #In the very first shot of Lifty being stabbed by the tree, his nose and one of his eyes are missing. ##The eye that gets stuck on top of the tree is missing until the third frame of Lifty's death. #When Shifty looks at the electrical wire after killing Lifty, his buckteeth are separated. #From the point after Lifty's death, Shifty's philtrum repeatedly disappears. #Shifty's hat should have fallen off when he was being swung to death by the windmill. #Shifty's intestines are connected to his spinal cord when his lower half is sliced by the windmill. This is anatomically incorrect, as the spinal cord connects to the pelvis. #Spinal cord injury below T2 leads to paralysis of all limbs. Since Shifty's spinal cord from T2 to T6 was torn, he should have lost function of his arms. Quick Shot Moment When Lifty and Shifty are seen desperately milking the cow to the make the balloon lighter, there's a brief shot of a dismembered Shifty getting spun around by the windmill. (This quick shot moment spoils Shifty's death) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:No Survivors Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2002 Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Focus Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed